When I'm Feeling Sad
by crownjules78
Summary: Just a one-shot idea I had while caught in a bad thunderstorm. You can probably guess what this is about ;) Hope you like it!


The children were all up on her bed, obviously frightened at the dreadful thunderstorm outside.

"Whenever something bothers me and I'm feeling unhappy, I just try and think of nice things."

"What kind of things?" the children asked her.

"Let me see, nice things!" She had to think for a moment.

"Daffodils, green meadows, skies full of stars..." Then a familiar song came in to her mind, exactly the remedy for this situation.

"Mama!" A distraught and worried little girl ran through the hallway, clutching her special bear to her. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her. The rain was coming down hard against the roof and windows and the thunder was louder than ever. She found her mom and clutched to her as if her life depended on it. Her mother lifted her up to sit on the bed with her.

"Oh, my little love...Remember what I told you? The lightning and thunder are just talking to each other."

"The thunder seems especially angry tonight mama! I'm scared!" Her mom repositioned them on the bed.

"Let's think of nice things."

"What kind of things?"

"Well, I love raindrops on roses. What do you like?"

"I love kittens!" Maria answered with a bright smile.

"Especially their whiskers!" They both giggled.

"I know what, let's make a song out of our favorite things.

Would you like that?"

Maria nodded her little head excitedly.

"Hmm.. Let me see." She was trying to think of a tune they could sing. She loved singing and loved music, so she loved to be around it all the time. She sang the first two lines.

"Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens.. Now, we need to think of a few more things." She saw Maria posed as if in deep thought. She laughed quietly to herself.

"I like my mittens you got me for Christmas! And my presents always come in that brown paper, and you always use string!"

"Yes that's right, Maria. My mom used to do the same thing with me. I've always loved it and I'm glad you do too." She hugged her daughter and smiled at her lovingly.

"Now you have to add another thing mama!"

"Right... I know! That copper kettle your father got me not long after we were married. It was all bright and shiny and I've always loved it."

"So do we have a song now?" Maria looked up at her mother with a hopeful look her in shining blue eyes. Her mother began to sing the song slowly.

"Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens, bright copper kettles, and warm woolen mittens, brown paper packages tied up with strings. These are a few of my favorite things!" Maria was smiling up at her.

"I love it mama!" She gave her a big hug.

"Now, let's sing it together!" She picked her daughter up off the bed. They started singing together.

"Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens..." Her mother spun her around as they sang and laughed together until the storm had passed. The next day they worked together to create the second verse, along with the ending.

Not long after, she was sent to stay with her uncle because her parents had come down with pneumonia and they did not want her to catch it. They died shortly after, and Maria was completely heartbroken. Her uncle did not give the least bit of kindness and comfort to her, but he was now the only family she had. She cried what seemed like an ocean the day she had found out about her parents. She swore she could hear her mother saying _'Think of nice things.'_ She started singing their song to try and feel better. She even attempted coming up with her own verse as well, but couldn't.

Suddenly the door opened and her uncle threw a box into the room "Here." He said gruffly before shutting the door. She opened the box and realized it contained a letter and also her mother's necklace. The necklace had a cross on it, and she had worn it all the time. Maria clutched it to her heart and another tear rolled down her face. She put it over her head, vowing she would never take it off. She was glad her mom had taught her to read and write. She read the letter slowly, realizing what it was. It was another verse to their song.

_'My dear Maria, As I am laying here, I miss you terribly. I came up with another verse for our song, and I hope you like it. I'm entrusting this letter with someone and I pray it gets to you. "Girls in white dresses with blue satin sashes" because of the time I bought you that sash to go with your white dress you love so much. "Snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes" for the times when me, you, and your father went outside to play in the snow. And "silver white winters that melt into springs" for when you and I witnessed the snow melting and the flowers starting to bloom. No matter what, remember God is always with you. He is there for us through every trial we face. All my love, your mama' _

Maria finished the letter, more tears flowing. She folded it carefully and vowed to keep it safe with her at all times.

"When I'm feeling sad, I simply remember my favorite things and then I don't feel so bad..." Maria sang quietly, almost in a whisper. All her energy was gone and she drifted off to sleep.

She asked the children what things they liked, and they all smiled and laughed at what the other said. Maria danced around the room with them, happier than she had been in a while. She was so glad she could give these children the same comfort her mom gave to her. She already knew she cared for these kids more than anything, despite all the pranks they pulled on her!


End file.
